


Darker Hearts

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Extended Addams Family, Extended Families, F/M, Gen, Healing, Knight Bus (Harry Potter) - Freeform, Lily Evans Potter is a Black, Protective Goblins, Protective Morticia Addams, Temporary Character Death, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Waking up covered in blood to the sound of hissing and hooting was not how Harry thought his day would start. With questions about what the hell is going on, Harry takes his companions and goes to Gringotts where he meets a most interesting cast of characters, including a mysterious "Aunt."





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1! (many of you have seen this already in The Orchard.)
> 
> Happy Hallowe'en! 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

Sound came first; the first sense he noticed returned that had returned. Rustling like grass in the wind all around him. A stream burbling nearby. The wind itself howling through some trees, barely loud enough to be heard. A small animal moving around in the branches. Something hitting some rocks somewhere. An owl hooting. A snake hissing.

An owl hooting? A snake hissing?

_§Wake up! Wake up! Wake! Up!§_

The words finally registered, the hissing transforming into true speech. He groaned quietly, twisting up onto his side and coughing harshly. He felt something bubble out of his mouth and groaned again.

_§Good, you’re awake. Now open your eyes~.§_

_§No.§_ He groaned, bringing his legs up against his chest.

_§Yes~! Your feather dus~ter is frantic. You’re worrying her.§_

_§Feather—?§ _He moaned softly as he opened his eyes, blearily staring into the green in front of him.

_<<Thank Arianrhod. Harry Potter, you turn over this instant!>>_ The voice seemed to coincide with an increased hooting from behind him.

“Hedwig?” Harry Potter, or at least, the being called Harry Potter, murmured as he rolled his head to look at where the voices were coming from.

And there she was, snowy white and black stippled feathers gleaming in the early morning light. Sitting on his trunk, Hedwig and a long black snake curled up next to her watched him. Gold and blue eyes stared at him as their beings moved closer to the edge of the trunk, peering down over the edge at him.

_<<How are you feeling, Harry-chick?>>_ Hedwig hopped in place as she asked her question, the snake shifting away at the gust of air from her wings.

“I feel like I’ve been hit by a lorry,” Harry replied with a groan as he rolled over onto his other side, so he could see them without pulling at his aches and pains. “What happened?”

_<<I suspected so.>>_ Hedwig bobbed for a moment before asking her own question, _<<What do you remember?>>_

“Remember?” Harry blinked at the question before searching his memory. “I was at the top of the stairs with the laundry… It smelled horrible. The basket was full of Dudley and Uncle Vernon’s socks for the most part. Aunt Petunia’s blue and white polka dot dress was on top. She’d screamed something about not ruining it when she sent me upstairs… I’d just stepped down… I don’t… There was a noise behind me. I don’t remember… Something hit me! Something hit me across the back of the head, and then I fell and then… nothing. I don’t remember what happened after that.”

_<<I will be blunt, Harry-chick.>> _Hedwig puffed her feathers as she rested down on her feet, leaning close.

"Okay?"

_<<The Dursleys killed you.>>_ She said it quickly, like ripping off a bandage or as if she didn’t want him to hear.

"Killed me?!" Harry practically shrieked before he began to hyperventilate. "Killed me? How am I here then? What happened?"

_<<I suspect that your magic kept you in an almost stasis that kept you alive but dead appearing, but only the short ones would know for sure...>>_

Harry had to take several breaths before he could speak, and quietly he did after a moment, almost too quiet for the two animals to hear. "So I should go to the Goblins then? And find out for sure?"

_§The Gold-keepers~ would know bes~t.§_ The snake gave its input in a soft tone, most likely inferring the conversation topic from the half of the conversation it could hear as Harry didn't expect that the snake could understand Hedwig.

"How would I get there though? I can't fly, and I don't want anyone to know I'm here... They'd take me back to the Dursleys." Harry sat up with another groan, fighting to push himself up onto his knees. As he pushed himself up onto his knees he changed forms.

Hedwig hadn't wanted to alarm him, so had left it out but before he'd sat up and propped himself up on the trunk, he'd been a featureless being, much like the mannequins she'd seen on her fly-abouts through London. It wasn't something she'd ever heard of from any of the older owls or at the school, so she'd rather have the little ones tell her human what had happened to him.

When he propped himself up on the trunk, he'd gone from that featureless being to what he usually looked like, with a few exceptions. From the collar of his too big shirt, a splash of ink had appeared across his skin, and as the two animals watched, more spread out along his limbs but slowly enough that Harry didn’t seem to notice. His skin had darkened, but at the moment it would be easy to write it off as simply getting enough sun.

_<<Get dressed in something appropriate, and then we’ll figure out how you can get there.>>_ Hedwig bobbed again, tapping the snake with her wing. She hopped before picking up the snake and dropping it off the trunk, landing down next to it.

Harry nodded sharply, shuffling closer to the trunk before opening it. Inside the trunk, a mess but not much more than had been there at the end of the school year before he’d taken the time to sort it, so obviously the Dursleys had simply thrown everything they’d taken away inside. He sighed quietly, carefully making sure that nothing had broken before digging for a clean uniform to wear.

It took a bit for him to get changed, his entire body still sore, like he’d been doing one of Oliver Wood’s all-day practices. Thankful for button ups, Harry pulled the last of his clothes on, buttoning up the front.

Changed, Harry threw the old clothes into the trunk, figuring he could throw them away later. In no world, if he had the ability to do otherwise, did he want to keep anything of Dudley’s—especially the blood covered items—unless it had another purpose other than being anywhere near his body. Surely, he thought as he pulled his wand—which oddly left the tingly feeling of that popping candy along the palm of his hand as he moved it from inside his trunk to the small pocket sewn along the length of his thigh especially for the purpose of holding his wand—that there had to be something he could use the old items for.

He sighed quietly, resting against the reclosed trunk. He turned to face the two animals, leaning back against the solid oak as he studied them.

_§What s~hould I call you?§ _He questioned suddenly, looking at his scaled companion in the realization that he had no idea what to call it.

_§My bearer__named me Aura.§_ The snake replied, and he noticed the softer almost feminine tone to the snake’s voice. As she spoke, dozens of her scales slowly changed from black to all the colors of the rainbow, making her look like the rainbow of gasoline on new pavement in the sunlight. That and the blue of her eyes made her a very striking animal.

_§Pleas~ed to meet you, Aura.§_ Harry murmured, reaching out to pet her head. He then changed to English to ask both his companions, “Now how are we—I assume you both are coming?” When they nodded, or at least made noises of agreement, he continued, “How are we getting to Diagon Alley?”

_<<How much money do you have left?>>_

Harry got up to his knees again to dig his money bag from inside his trunk. He pulled the bag open before looking inside. “I have three galleons, ten sickles, and six knuts.”

_§That’s~ enough to take the Bus~.§_

“What bus?” Harry asked, looking at Aura.

_<<OO! I forgot about that.>>_

_§There is~ a magical bus~, called the Daye Bus~ or the Knight Bus~, if you’re taking it at night, that comes~ when you call.§_

“How do you call it?”

_<<You have to hold your hand out with your wand, like you’re calling a taxi, and it will appear.>>_

“I can’t go as myself… Someone would make me go back to the Dursleys as soon as we entered Diagon Alley.” He frowned as he tugged lightly at the cuffs of his shirt.

_<<What about your invisibility cloak?>>_

“I’d be invisible though,” Harry pointed out, not understanding what she meant.

_<<What about wearing it the other way?>>_

“I’ve never tried it that way,” Harry admitted before turning and digging back through the trunk for his most valuable possession. He carefully pulled it out, silver cloth dripping out like liquid onto the grass as he set it down, so he could close the trunk again. He petted it lightly before flipping it over, the dove gray of the inside turned outwards. He shakily removed the hood he’d found from the pouch in the collar before wrapping it around himself.

_<<So?>>_

“I can see out! It’s like I have nothing on at all,” He answered, drawing the hood down to grin at them.

_§Are you feeling s~trong enough to get up and call the bus~?§_ Aura questioned, shifting slightly.

“I think so. I’ll have to try. And I really hope that no one notices…” Harry murmured as he pulled his legs under him. He pushed himself up onto his feet, taking it slow and leaning on his trunk to keep his balance. He looked like a newborn colt attempting to get to his feet, all too long for their body limbs and weak muscles, but he did get to his feet eventually.

_<<I won’t be coming on the bus. I’m much too noticeable and I don’t think I’d enjoy the ride, but I’ll meet you at Gringotts.>>_ Hedwig flapped her wings before tucking them back against her body.

“That’s fine, Heddy. Aura and I can make it on our own. We’ll be okay.” He gave the Snowy Owl a grin before resting against his trunk. He made sure that he had his money bag and his wand, before shrinking his trunk via the tiny runes Percy had carved on the corner of the lid. “Shall we?” He held out his hand to Aura, watching as she curled herself up around his arm before slipping under the collar of his cloak to settle around his neck.

Hedwig clicked her beak at him before taking off. _<<I’ll see you soon, Harry-chick.>>_

“Bye, Heddy,” Harry told her, waving to her as she circled them. She flew in close and bopped their heads together before circling away and taking off into the sky. He watched her leave, the sun glinting off her white and black stippled feathers as she flew off into the horizon. He took a deep breath, pulling the hood of the cloak up over his head.

_§Are you alright, Aura?§ _He questioned quietly.

_§I’m fine. I’ve s~ettled so we can go. Remember, jus~t like you were s~ummoning a taxi.§_

Harry nodded his head. He took a deep breath before grabbing his things in one hand and with the other he thrust out his wand to the sky.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arrival at Gringotts, and some first information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your Hallowe'en present! (no matter what the timestamp says.)
> 
> You won't see me for a while for a few reasons:
> 
>   1. NaNo starts today/tomorrow, depending on where you are, and I am once again participating.
>   2. I want to get ahead a bit, so, until Yule/January 1, 2020, I won't be putting up anything new other than HPRP BINGO works as I finish them.
>   3. I'm getting a bit behind on my classwork, so that's another focus point I want to turn to. 
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

With a pop, a bright yellow triple-decked bus appeared from seemingly nowhere just down the path from him. It rolled to a rough stop just before him, the brakes squeaking harshly as it came to a complete stop. The door creaked open and a voice called out, “Welcome to the Daye Bus! Fare is eleven sickles for a standard fare and thirteen for fare, a glass of pumpkin juice and a cookie. I’m your driver for the day, Staris Kymi, and welcome aboard.”

The speaker, a younger woman with bright violently blue hair, multiple piercings and light freckled skin leaned out towards him. Dark blue powder highlighted her green eyes and thick lines of black liner marked her eyes and created several runes along the sides of her face from the corner of her eyes. She looked like one of the bikers from that fateful trip to the zoo; dressed up in dark leather pants and a short midriff revealing gray shirt under a tight black leather jacket.

“I need a name and your destination, sweetheart,” she commented once he’d stepped up and into the bus.

He handed over the standard fare and quietly replied, “Haerin Evans. I need to go to Diagon Alley.” He couldn’t remember where he’d heard ‘Haerin’ from, but it seemed appropriate.

“Alright, one trip from Winkworth Arboretum to London. Simply find a seat, sweet! I’ll call when we’ve arrived.” She took his money and set it into the money pouch before motioning him back.

He took his trunk and climbed up to the third level, settling into the closest seat to the front of the bus where there were plenty of windows. He set his trunk below his feet and listening to Aura’s quiet warning of it most likely moving, he set his feet on top of it to hold it close to him.

“Off we go!” Staris’ voice echoed up from the bottom and with a jerk off the bus went.

Harry stared out the window, watching as practically incomprehensible landscape passed before the windows. He sighed quietly, leaning against the window glass.

The bus only stopped twice before getting to London. Two old ladies got off at each stop, one from each leaning on a cane while her companion held onto her free arm and helped her along. Harry didn’t see much more than that as the bus pulled away as soon as the ladies were far enough away from the doors that it wouldn’t knock them over as it sped off.

The bus weaved carefully through London traffic until it arrived on Charing Cross Road where it stopped with the magical travel and joined regular traffic. Harry could hear Staris humming as she drove down to the Leaky Cauldron. When the grubby store front appeared, she pulled the bus off onto the side.

“Mr. Evans! Your stop!” She called up.

Harry got up from his seat, making sure that Aura remained comfortable before grabbing his trunk and climbing down the stairs. He walked through the second deck before exiting down the rear stairs. He paused just before getting down to call, “Thank you, Staris,” before he got off the bus and headed inside the pub. He shuddered slightly, feeling like a bucket of water had been poured over his head when he entered the pub.

Behind the counter stood Tom the barkeeper, and it must still have been fairly early as there were few patrons inside—either that or it was in between breakfast and lunch when it was a bit slower. Busy wiping glasses—which is that all he does? It seemed that every time Harry entered that was how he occupied his free time. And why didn’t he use a cleaning charm?—Tom didn’t do more than glance up when the bell over the entrance rang.

Harry didn’t stop to talk, walking calmly through the tables to the rear where the bricks were. Wand in hand, he tapped out the password before exiting the Leaky and stepping into Diagon Alley. Again, he shuddered when he stepped between the pub and the Alley at the feeling like something was being poured on his head.

The Alley was fairly busy, so the time most certainly fell in the in-between period of breakfast and lunch—not as busy as it would be in a few weeks with school shopping to be done, but still a busy day for the shops of the Alley. There were people milling about everywhere but not enough for Harry to have difficulty weaving through them with his trunk as he headed north on the Alley to Gringotts.

_§S~o many people…§_ Aura hissed, her head just barely peeking out of the collar of his cloak. Her head swivelled and her tiny black-tipped purple tongue peaking out to scent the air.

_§This~ is~n’t even the bus~ies~t time of the year,§ _Harry commented in return, keeping quiet as he rounded around a tall thin man who was surveying the wares of an open front pottery store. He kept walking, just able to see Gringotts over the shoulders of a pair of women who were walking down the center of the Alley who he skirted around.

There were four guards set out on the landing leading into the bank, two immediately next to the doors and two others just a few feet away. He remembered reading about that in one of the books he’d gotten from the library secretly – that the bank would add more security every time someone attempted to steal something, no matter whether they succeeded or not.

Harry dipped his head to the guards before entering into the Bank. He didn’t notice the quick look of shock on the guards’ faces as he passed them. Nor did he notice as they pressed on runes carved on their armour and spoke into them, much like bodyguards with communicators in their ears. He simply stepped inside and headed over to wait and speak with a teller.

_§Tell the s~hort one that you want to talk to the one who manages~ your accounts~,§ _Aura told him, her tail tapping lightly enough against his chest that he could feel it but not enough to be seen.

Harry nodded quietly before taking the steps forward into the empty space left behind when the person at the front of the line left and the person behind her took up her place at the counter. He hummed quietly to himself and Aura as they waited, continuing to move up the line as the people in front of him moved up and took their turns at the teller’s desk. Eventually it was his turn and he stepped up to the counter.

“Key?” The Teller drawled, not raising his head until he noticed that he couldn’t se who was in front of him. Only then did he rise up in his seat to look down over the counter at the tiny figure before him. “Do you have your key, childe?”

“No Teller Steelmace. I would like to see my account manager however.”

The teller looked down at the tiny map of his desk space on the right side of his desktop. Much like the Hogwarts Infamous Marauders’ Map, this little map showed everyone that was standing around this teller’s desk, and when Steelmace noticed who was standing before him, he knew immediately what to do.

“Of course, childe. Firelave will take you back to him,” Steelmace told him. He waved his hand to the young goblin behind him, calling him over. In gobbledegook, he quickly and quietly told the younger goblin where to take the child before the desk.

“Thank you, Master Goblin,” Harry murmured as he passed the desk to follow the red-haired goblin that had been called over.

“This way,” The younger goblin told him, motioning to the tall doorway just behind the desks. He pushed the door open before leading Harry inside the hallway and down the way to a door with a bronze plaque next to it that stated, _Ironclaw of the Kerzec Clan, 10th Manager to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. _“Here you go, Ironclaw will see you.” He pushed the door open for him.

“Thank you, Firelave,” Harry murmured as he entered the room. He tugged his hood down, shaking his head to settle his hair out again.

He paused in the doorway, silently looking across the room at the elderly Goblin who sat behind the desk, watching him in return with his hands steepled before him.

“Hello Master Ironclaw,” Harry greeted quietly, stepping further into the room as the door was closed behind him.

“Finally come to see us, have you, Heir Potter?” The goblin didn’t sound unkind, more disapproving.

“Sorry?” Harry replied, tilting his head to the side curiously. He wasn’t sure what the Goblin could mean, other than it had taken him a year since finding out that magic existed for him to visit with him. And what did the Goblin mean by ‘Heir Potter’? He removed his cloak as he stepped into the room, folding it up around his arm before setting it on top of his trunk.

The Goblin’s eyes narrowed after a moment before he suddenly started digging through his desk for things. He pulled out a roll of parchment, a velvet bag, a white peacock feather quill with a golden band for the nib, a vial of shiny black ink, and a small metal case with a hinge top which he set on top of the desk. “Here’s what is going to happen, Heir Potter. I have several concerns, so you are going to take several tests until I am satisfied.”

“Alright,” Harry replied quietly, coming over to stand before the desk with his trunk set out next to the left chair. He stepped forward, watching as the Goblin rolled out a portion of parchment from the roll before taking the quill and ink and writing something along the top of the parchment.

Ironclaw purposely dropped a single drop of the ink into the middle of the parchment before he moved the quill away and set it away. He picked up the box next, opening the top and pulling out one of the several thin bone needles set inside, placing it onto the desk before the boy. “Three drops onto the parchment.”

Harry picked up the needle, pricking his left index finger and watching the blood well up for a moment before he dripped it out onto the parchment just under the writing and along side the other ink.

The ink and blood mixed before the quill floated up and began to write through the blood and ink. The parchment unrolled over and over as the quill wrote and wrote and wrote until finally the blood and ink had finally run out. Ironclaw grabbed a pair of scissors from a small bucket on the desktop before cutting the parchment off and moving the freed piece—a free piece almost two feet long—to the left side of the desk.

“A single for the next.” Ironclaw told him as he repeated the cycle of the previous except changing the words at the top. “You’ll break the needle after you are finished. I will give you another one afterwards.”

“Yessir.” Harry pricked his next finger and dropped the necessary blood down onto the parchment before snapping the needle in half and putting the two pieces into the small hole that opened up in the corner of Ironclaw’s desk. It only took a moment and the final result was only a couple inches long before Ironclaw cut it off.

Ironclaw pulled out another needle as he started the process for the next one. Harry took it as Ironclaw finished and the goblin told him, “Three on this one.”

Another two feet of parchment. Ironclaw set it with the others before starting on the next. “Four on this one.”

Harry nodded silently before doing what was asked of him. He wondered what the Goblin was getting from this, but he was sure that the Being would tell him eventually.

Five feet of parchment.

“Snap the needle. This is the last one.”

Snap. Into the hole for the incinerator. The last needle.

“Seven for the last one.”

Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. DRIP. A flare of magic unseen in the other parchments, and three feet of parchment unrolled itself with spidery ink flowing across the entirety of it.

Harry snapped the last needle, putting it into the incinerator hole before settling back in his seat as Ironclaw began to look through each of the parchments, starting with the smallest one before moving to the first one, then to the third, then the fourth, and finally the last, though the glimpse at that one was quick, as if he knew the contents already.

“Well, it was as I expected,” Ironclaw began, tapping a rhythm onto the tabletop. It wasn’t clear on his face, but internally he was screaming and raving while debating with himself about whether or not to show the boy the information that the tests had revealed. “Would you like to know what was on these parchments or wait?”

“Wait for what?” Harry questioned.

Aura reared out of the collar of Harry’s cloak, her tongue peeking out and flickering in the air. _§Look at it,§ _She suggested, bobbing slightly. _§You need to s~ee what the Goldkeeper has~ to s~ay.§_

“We have an extensive number of experienced Healers on retainer here. A check up by one of them, was the first thought.”

_§He wants~ me to s~ee a healer firs~t.§_ Harry told Aura, holding a hand up to her so she could leave his collar and settle on the arm of the chair. She slithered forward, curling around his forearm and then down onto the arm of the chair when he set his arm down close enough for her to reach it.

_§Perhaps~ that would be bes~t… You were not well when you awoke,§ _Aura admitted, curling herself up carefully around the arm of the chair. She wiggled slightly to settle in comfortably before stilling to wait.

“I can agree to that,” Harry replied, with a decisive nod. “Is there anything you feel I _should_ look at before I see one?”

“I suppose it would be best that you see this one,” Ironclaw pulled the smallest parchment off the pile and turned it so that Harry could see it. “You may be asked by the Healers for information that _you_ have to voice, even if they know it already.”

Harry rose from his chair and stepped back over to the desk to look at the parchment. Some of the information was definitely surprising to him.

> **Name: **Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black (Harry James Potter)
> 
> **Birthday: **July 31st, 1980
> 
> **Age: **11 years, 11 months, 5 days.
> 
> **Parents: **James Ignatius Abrus Potter IV, Lillian Faith Potter nee Evans, Sirius Orion Black III
> 
> **Godparents:** Aílis Bronwyn Longbottom nee Cavanagh, Remus Johnathon Lupin-Black, Kingsley Alexander Shacklebolt
> 
> **Status: **Unclaimed

“Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black,” <strike>Harry</strike> Haerin murmured, tracing his fingers over the text on the parchment.

“I take it from the way that you said that, that you didn’t know that was your name?” Ironclaw commented, leaning forward over the desk.

“No, I didn’t. Do you know anything about it?”

“It is common practice for parents to leave notes on naming with Gringotts in case of imposters, so yes, I do.” Ironclaw dug in his desk drawer for a file, that upon being removed Haerin could see read ‘_Haerin Potter-Black_’ in gold on the cover. It was placed down on the tabletop before Ironclaw pulled out a short roll of parchment. He handed it over silently, leaving the boy to read it on his own.

> On this day, the 5th of August of 1980, we, Duke James Ignatius Abrus and Duchess Lillian Faith Potter of Huntsgrave, name our firstborn son Marquess of Lindburgh Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black. Haerin after the 141st Duke of Huntsgrave, Henry, and as a marker to his Black ancestors and Blooded-Godfather the Marquess Blackthorne, as a mention to Grus, the Crane constellation. James for his father and ancestors. Lathyrus for the poisonous sweet peas that bloom outside Huntsgrave Hall. Given both unique and traditional names, we welcome him to our family.

A knock on the side door interrupted Haerin from asking another question. Ironclaw barked out a greeting and the door opened, a younger goblin standing in the doorway. The two conversed for a quick moment before Ironclaw turned to Haerin.

“The healers are ready for you now, Heir Potter,” Ironclaw told him. “Bronzeaxe will take you down to the healing chambers. You may leave your things and companion here while you go down.”

Haerin nodded silently, handing his papers back to Ironclaw and rising from his chair. He quickly ran a finger along the back of Aura’s head before crossing the room to stand next to Bronzeaxe.

“Come.” The younger goblin’s voice was thickly accented, unlike the others who worked topside who had very little accent. Haerin wondered as he followed after the other if there were _actual_ books on Goblin culture because he wanted to know a lot more about this interesting race that controlled his money.

They walked farther and farther into the bowels of the building, and though it didn’t appear that they were going any further _down_, Haerin could feel the magical pressure on his senses lifting the further they walked.

Eventually they came to a pair of green veined pale wooded doors carved with a moving image of a forest-lake where animals moved, and a lanky hooded figure moved in and out of the trees, carrying a double-handled vase which was filled with water before the figure disappeared again into the trees. The process repeated several times as they waited for greeting after Bronzeaxe had knocked.

A lyrical voice called from within and Bronzeaxe pushed the doors open, motioning Haerin inside before him. Bronzeaxe came to stand next to him to introduce him to the willowy Fae-looking—what Haerin supposed was a female—goblin.

“Silverpool, Haerin Potter-Black to see you,” Bronzeaxe introduced, motioning one hand to the boy at his side.

“Thank you, Bronzeaxe. I will call for you to return him to Ironclaw when we are finished,” she waved a hand to dismiss him as she turned green eyes on the boy, a cluck of her tongue escaping as she crossed the room to stand before him. “What has happened to you, dear boy?” she muttered as she circled him.

She shook her head, silvery-blonde hair flying around her head as she turned back to her desk. “Come here, Heir Potter-Black. We have a few more tests to do.”

Haerin walked to stand next to her desk, watching as she dug out several pieces of parchment. She set them down on the desk before sitting down in the chair. A few muttered words over each page and she motioned him to sit in the chair across from her.

“I will be honest with you,” she began, leaning over the desk. “You are going to need several rituals. A Purge, a Kickstart, and a Rebuild. A Purge to remove several potions and spells that if left would make you ill over and over. A Kickstart to push your magic and immune system into working again. And a Rebuild to reshape your systems—skeletal, gastro-intestinal, psychological, etcetera—into their proper shapes. I will warn you that this is not a one-and-done fix, you will be prescribed a variety of potions, exercises, and dietary regimes to combat the issues I have found.”

“How long would I have to do them for?” Haerin asked.

“At best, only a couple of months. At worst, a year or more. It all depends on how well the rituals turn out.” Silverpool pushed herself up from her chair. “Come, we’ll get started in the next room.”

“What exactly are the rituals going to do?” Haerin asked as they crossed Silverpool’s office to another door on the other side of the room from the hallway door.

“Myself and my assistants will do four separate rituals on you. One to breakdown everything that is not supposed to be in or on your body which your body is trying to get rid of so that it can be removed. The second is going to be done instead of the more gradual process of removing impurities which requires you to be bled periodically until clean. The third to put everything into as proper a form as we can and the final one is a simple magical booster to get your magic working to heal you in tandem with the potions that you will be prescribed.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“I will warn you that the first may be painful, depending on how tightly wound things are around you. The second will feel odd, like you are leaking from every inch of your skin—which is what happens, the impurities simply leach out of your skin and then get washed away. The third may be extremely painful as everything is set to rights, so we will discuss putting you to sleep for it. The fourth should feel like you’ve been wrapped in a heated blanket.”

Haerin nodded, then took the time to study the room they’d entered. It was a large rectangle, the room divided in two simply by the wear of the stones. The stones on one side of the room, the one with a large drain in the center of a clearly marked circle, were worn smooth and a bright vibrant white. The stones on the other side of the room, where another circle was partially blocked off by a half-wall with cubbies, were a dove-gray with scorches and scars like a corona around the circle.

There was a door just next to the partition wall, and that is where Silverpool directed him. “Go into the other room and change into one of the robes in the first cabinet. They’re specially made for rituals that usually would require nudity. Just the robe. Nothing else.”

Haerin flushed at the idea that he would have had to be skyclad but nodded and crossed the ritual room to go into the other room. He was quick but methodical in removing his clothes and folding them up to set them on the short bench below a cabinet that had multiple robes on each shelf. He pulled out one of the ones on the shelf labeled ‘children’ and flapped it open.

It was a big rectangle with a hole for a person’s head and two strips of fabric on each side of one length for a tie. He pushed his head through the hole, sighing when the lengths came down to mid-calf. He hated being short. He tied the two bits together at the front, the knot coming to rest over his belly button. He dropped his hands to his sides and took a fortifying breath before exiting the room.

Silverpool had been joined by six others on the scorched side of the room, three male goblins, two female goblins, and oddly enough a human-looking woman with curly brown hair. She seemed the odd one out until she opened her mouth to speak to the others and gobbledegook rolled off her tongue fluently.

“Ah, Haerin!” Silverpool greeted, stepping forward to meet him at the wall. “Come, the first will be done over here. I would recommend you lay down for this first one as the next will require you to be upright. I’ve discussed with my colleagues and we’ve come to the agreement that you’d be better off unconscious for the final two, both for the pain and our safety from your magic lashing out too much, so Elizabeth—” here she pointed to the woman “—will stun—you do know what that is, right? I forget what is taught in world of Man—you so that you are out for the final two as it’s the better alternative over a potion or any other spell.” As she’d been speaking, she was leading him to the center of the circle on the scorched side of the room. “Here, now get comfortable, we’ll start in a minute.”

Haerin nodded quietly, carefully getting down on the floor and laying himself out on the warm stone floor. He arranged himself slowly, making sure not to flash anyone before he was finally comfortable and then he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the ritual to begin.

And begin it did. The healers began quietly, getting louder as they spoke the ritual words in another language, a more lyrical one than the guttural gobbledegook. The room began to pulse with magic at the same time that Haerin’s pulse began to pump higher and higher, getting louder and louder in his ears as the pressure built. The pressure built higher until with a soft pop—just as ritual finished—everything settled, Haerin’s ears popping and his pulse quieting as it relaxed and the magic disappeared.

Haerin moaned quietly at the sharp pain in his head thanks to the popping, but sat up, right hand coming up to press against his ear. “Did it work?” Haerin asked.

“Indeed, it did,” Silverpool assured him, helping the boy up off the floor. “Rest for a few minutes, Haerin, while we get everything set up.” She led him over to the edge of the other circle, helping him back down to sit while the others moved around the room gathering things from compartments in the walls that he hadn’t noticed the first time he’d entered the room.

It didn’t take long, so Haerin was soon helped by Silverpool into the middle of the ritual space, just behind the drain. “Kneel or stand, but you have to remain upright so that the rejected slop can run off of you. We’ll make sure that the water is warm, but try to remain up and if you can’t, hold out as long as you can.”

Haerin nodded, standing carefully in the middle of the ritual circle. He spread his feet, clasping his hands behind his back to fall in a facsimile of a parade rest so that he could remain standing as long as he possibly could because his knees were less likely to give out.

The water started at a barked word from Silverpool once she’d left the circle, falling from a conjured cloud over his head like a warm summer’s rain. It soaked his hair flat to his skull, the cowlicks and curls ceding to the weight and humidity of the constant water falling onto his head.

Silverpool led the next ritual, starting the circle with her soft lyrical voice. She talked and talked, even as each other member of the circle joined in. As the circle spoke, from within him, Haerin watched in disgusted fascination as a weird black sludge began to pour out of his skin all over, before it was washed away by the water falling on his head.

The longer and longer the ritual went on, the more and more painful—a stinging pain though it was—it became. Haerin remained standing for as long as he possibly could before he collapsed to his knees. What seemed an eternal minute later, and the goop finally seemed to stop oozing out, but it was a lie; the final line of the ritual was spoken, and it was like something inside him was squeezed, the last of the goop come out of him all at once, dropping off of him in audible splats. He dropped to his hands and knees at that point, panting at that final extreme burst of squeezing pain which left him aching and uncomfortable for the second time that day.

The water continued overhead, and the members in charge of the rituals watched as the last of the black goop swirled down the drain. Their attention soon turned to the boy panting in the center of the circle. Haerin looked alright for the most part, a pained grimace the only evidence besides the dingy grayness of his robes that showed he’d even been through the rituals at all.

“Do you want to change first, or would you rather stay in that robe?” Silverpool asked once she’d entered the inert ritual circle to come to his side, her sandals squishing against the wet stones.

“Can I change?” Haerin asked, grimacing as she helped him to his feet. “It feels like there’s sand in my clothes.”

“Of course,” Silverpool replied, steadying him as he stumbled like a newborn colt. “There are soft outfits in the next cabinet. Put on one of them, and then come back out so we can finish.”

Haerin nodded silently, returning into the other room to change. He pulled the dirtied robe off, untying it before pulling it over his head and tossing it into the basket next to the door. He returned his attention to the cabinets, looking at the outfits that came in various colors before he picked out one in a soft brown that he was sure he’d seen labeled camel brown somewhere.

He pulled the clips keeping the outfit together off, setting them into a small wicker basket on top of one of the cabinets before pulling the pieces apart to set them out on the bench. There was a long sleeved mandarin collared shirt in the brown, a pair of drawstring pants in a darker shade, a pair of boxer shorts in white cotton, and a pair of soft sock-slippers.

As he moved to put the things on, he gritted his teeth against the aches of his body. It took much longer than usual, but he managed to get everything on without needing too many breaks. He sighed quietly when he was finished, sitting down on the bench for a moment before getting back up and going to the door.

“Come lay down here, Haerin,” Silverpool directed, motioning to the small nest-like space they’d made up in the center of the first circle. A pillow and a blanket had been folded up and laid out in the center, made up so that he could be comfortable without interfering magics. “We can’t just put down Cushioning Charms, so a blanket and a pillow will have to do.”

“Okay, should I lay down any specific way?” Haerin asked as he came to a stop next to the nest.

“On your back would be preferable.”

He nodded before laying down on the blanket, setting his head on the pillow. As soon as he was comfortable, he turned his attention to Elizabeth as she came over with her pale wooded wand in hand.

“Ready, Haerin?” she asked softly, kneeling down next to him. At his nod, she gave him a smile and that would be the last thing he’d remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  

> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  



	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haerin awakens to voices, some he recognizes and some he doesn't. 
> 
> (Morticia is a vicious Mama Viper.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday's post!
> 
> **Fair warning:** Like 1/4 of this is a very poorly formatted Family tree for Haerin. I am in the process of integrating it elsewhere so I can post a full image link, but for now, it's just a list. Sorry, darlings. When it is finished, I will put the link in the endnotes, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> Stay safe! Wash regularly! And if you are in quarantine/self-isolation do something stimulating!
> 
> ~Kael

Haerin woke to the soft murmur of voices around him. Eyes closed he took a moment to simply listen. There were four voices; three he recognized—one a deep male, another a shivery female, and the last a musically toned but gruff feminine voice—and one—a husky feminine voice—that he didn’t.

The first object he noticed upon opening his eyes was the fireplace in Ironclaw’s office with its motif of warriors stood shoulder to shoulder like they were prepared to leap off the stone and go to war. The second, a glow on the edge of his peripheral vision. He turned his head slowly to search out the source of the glow, expecting pain or soreness but finding almost none.

He was astonished to find that the glow was coming from the unknown woman who was sitting before Ironclaw’s desk. Her skin was glowing… More accurately, something _under_ her skin was glowing. As his eyes adjusted to him being awake, he found that that something was a pattern almost like a red-green-navy-white galaxy living beneath her skin. A pattern of roses in red-green-black came into focus as the last of his medicinal sleep faded and he noticed that the woman was covered in tattoos of them, over top of the galaxy print and visible where her lacey black dress allowed visible skin.

“Good blessings to you, Haerin,” the woman commented, not turning to face him. Her dark hair swung as she studied what had her attention on the desk.

“Hello.” Haerin swung around and sat up on the cot he’d been brought to after his healing. He stretched with a yawn, humming happily at the lack of pain. As he stood, he couldn’t help but sway, unused to the new height he’d gained with the healing.

_S~peaker!§_ Aura wiggled down to sit on the arm of the chair, flickering her tongue at him. _§You s~mell better! Much better in fact.§_

Haerin walked over and scooped her up into his arms. _§I feel better too. The Gold-keepers~ do good work.§_ He turned his attention to the Goblins in the room, bowing to them and speaking, “Thank you for all of your help.”

“It was our pleasure,” Silverpool assured him with what passed for a Goblin’s smile. She was in a chair perpendicular to Ironclaw’s, her hands playing with a small knife.

“Haerin, this is your Aunt, Morticia Addams,” Ironclaw introduced, waving to the glowing woman.

“Aunt?” asked Haerin warily, studying her carefully.

“My Grandmother, and your Great-great-grandmother were sisters,” Morticia told him with a satisfied smile on her red-painted lips. “But I was fond of and raised with your father. Abrus was such a fun baby.” A wistful smile passed across her face for a moment before it faded. “I’ve been searching for you for a long time, Haerin.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Aunt Morticia,” Haerin told her as he sat down in the empty seat with Aura wrapped around his neck.

Ironclaw shuffled through the papers on his desk, drawing their attentions back. “There is much we need to go through, Lady Addams. Starting with this.” He flipped around one of the two feet parchments.

> _Preliminary Medical Test for:_
> 
> _Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black_
> 
> _Status:_ Activated Dragamora; Phoenix Tears and Basilisk Venom
> 
> _Allergies:_ Gooseberries, Iguana Blood, Pearl Dust
> 
> _Illnesses: _Not Applicable
> 
> _Current Injuries:_
> 
>   * Skull Fracture (Healing)
>   * Broken …

Haerin couldn’t look beyond that. He knew what it would say. He was however surprised by the allergies, thankful that he hadn’t come into contact with any of the items so far as he could remember. He wasn’t sure what the test meant with the Dragamora; he wasn’t even sure what that was.

Morticia’s lips had steadily disappeared the further and further down the page she read, and Haerin knew it wasn’t good. Sharp black painted nails tapped against the desk top as she read, clicking against the wood more and more rapidly as she got further down. Her magic got heavier and heavier the longer she read, the magic that had originally been soft like velvet soon turned to steel. She began to mutter in French soon after the first shift in her magic, just loud enough for him to recognize the language but not the words. She bared her teeth in a snarl at the end, her tattoos violently moving beneath her skin before she took a deep breath and calmed herself, her magic returning to its velvet feel.

“My normal reaction,” Morticia hummed, the pleasant tone of her voice at odds with the words that would next come out of her mouth, “is to find and rip the lungs out of whoever did this—who I suspect did this—however, I will settle on something less violent and likely to get me brought before a court even as a show.” A vicious smile spread on her face as she turned to Ironclaw, “Ruin them.”

A similar smile spread over both Ironclaw and Silverpool’s faces. “As you wish,” Ironclaw responded, making several notes on a notepad in front of him before taking back the parchment from Morticia and putting it off to the side of his desk. “This is the next one,” Ironclaw told her, handing over the other two-foot-long piece. “It’s a fusing of the preliminary test I originally took of Master Potter-Black’s blood and the one that Silverpool administered in the Healing Chambers.”

> _Preliminary / Total Magical Scan of:_
> 
> _Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black_
> 
> _Status:_ Archmage
> 
> _Power Level:_ 150 (Current), 260 (Projected)
> 
> _Bindings:_
> 
>   * _Positive:_
>     * Familiar Bonds to: 
>       * Hedwig (Snowy Owl)
>       * Aura (Rainbow Nightviper) – Preliminary
>     * Familial Bonds to: 
>       * Percival Ignatius Weasley
>       * Frederick Gideon Weasley
>       * Georgian Fabian Weasley
>       * Neville Franklin Aodhan Longbottom
>     * _Negative:_
>       * Magical Bindings 
>         * Core (1980) – James & Lillian Potter
>         * Magical Sensitivity (1980) – James & Lillian Potter
>         * Core (1981) – Albus Dumbledore
>         * Core (1987) – Albus Dumbledore
>         * Core (1992) – Albus Dumbledore
>       * Intellectual Bindings 
>         * Memory (1981) – Albus Dumbledore
>         * Self-Confidence (1981) – Albus Dumbledore
>         * Languages (1981) – Albus Dumbledore
>         * Self-Preservation (1991) – Albus Dumbledore
>       * Physical Bindings 
>         * Carrier (1980) – James & Lillian Potter
>         * Metamorphmagus (1980) – James & Lillian Potter
>         * Mage Sight (1980) – James & Lillian Potter
>         * Animagus (1981) – Albus Dumbledore
> 
> _Potions:_
> 
>   * _…_
> 
> _Spells:_
> 
>   * _…_
> 
> _ Oddities:_
> 
>   * _…_

He didn’t read much more than that. He didn’t think he could stomach to find out what else Dumbledore had done to him. He turned away from the parchment, focusing his attention instead on petting a thumb over a line of colored scales down Aura’s back.

“Of all the…” Morticia muttered. “Did he know about this?” She demanded, stabbing at the end of the parchment with a finger.

“We suspect so,” Silverpool answered. “It would fit with some of his more subtle questions and inquiries that we’ve uncovered. And it makes sense with what he did.”

Morticia muttered something about “foolish old men” and “roast his beard off” as she handed the parchment back. She pinched the bridge of her nose briefly before taking the longest parchment from Ironclaw when the goblin handed it over.

“It is important, Haerin, that you look at this parchment in its entirety,” Morticia told him, having seen that he hadn’t looked at the other pages in full. “There are items on here that are extremely important to your future.”

Haerin nodded silently, shuffling closer to her side so he could look at the parchment.

> _Inheritance Test for:_
> 
> _Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black_
> 
> _Status: _Archmage
> 
> _Power Level: _150 (Current), 260 (Projected)
> 
> _Age: _11 years, 11 months, 5 days.
> 
> _Parents:_ James Ignatius Abrus Potter IV, Lillian Faith Potter nee Evans, Sirius Orion Black III.
> 
> _Godparents:_ Aílis Bronwyn Longbottom nee Cavanagh, Remus Johnathon Lupin-Black, Kingsley Alexander Shacklebolt
> 
> _Bloodlines:_
> 
>   * Ancient and Loyal House of Potter
>   * Eternal and Most Cunning House of Addams
>   * Major and Gentle House of Blishwick
>   * Most Ancient and Noble House of Black
>   * House of Fleamont
>   * Ancient and Honorable House of Greengrass
>   * Archaic and Most Righteous House of Peverell
>   * Archaic and Most Brave House of Gryffindor
>   * Most Ancient and Most Cunning House of Slytherin
>   * Aged and Noble House of Evanson
>   * Most Ancient and Most Intelligent House of Ravenclaw
>   * Eternal and Most Noble House of Wolf’s Crown
>   * Most Aged and Hardy House of Abbott
>   * Most Aged and Intelligent House of Macmillan
>   * Aged and Willful House of Crabbe
>   * Most Aged and Innocent House of Gamp
>   * Aged and Stubborn House of Bulstrode
> 
> **Titles** _:_
> 
> _Lord to:_
> 
>   * Eternal and Most Noble House of Wolf’s Crown
>   * Archaic and Most Righteous House of Peverell—Primary Claimant
>   * Archaic and Most Brave House of Gryffindor—First Claimant
>   * Most Ancient and Most Cunning House of Slytherin 
>   * Most Ancient and Most Intelligent House of Ravenclaw 
> 
> _Heir to:_
> 
>   * Eternal and Most Cunning House of Addams—British Branch 
>   * Most Ancient and Noble House of Black
>   * Ancient and Hardy House of Flamel—Blood Adoption Available
>   * Ancient and Loyal House of Potter
>   * Major and Gentle House of Blishwick
>   * Aged and Noble House of Evanson
>   * House of Fleamont
> 
> _Member of:_
> 
>   * Most Aged and Hardy House of Abbott
>   * Most Aged and Intelligent House of Macmillan
>   * Most Aged and Innocent House of Gamp
>   * Aged and Willful House of Crabbe
>   * Aged and Stubborn House of Bulstrode
> 
> _Vaults:_
> 
>   * Peverell: 6 vaults (2 monies, 1 artifact, 1 furniture, 1 library, 1 material)
>   * Gryffindor: 6 vaults (1 money, 1 artifact, 1 armory, 1 material, 2 other)
>   * Slytherin: 6 vaults (1 money, 1 artifact, 1 library, 1 material, 2 other)
>   * Ravenclaw: 7 vaults (1 money, 1 artifact, 2 library, 1 material, 2 other)
>   * Addams: 16 vaults (4 money, 2 artifact, 3 furniture, 1 armory, 2 library, 2 material, 2 other)
>   * Black: 8 vaults (2 money, 2 artifact, 1 library, 1 armory, 1 material, 1 other)
>   * Flamel: 15 vaults (4 money, 2 artifact, 2 furniture, 3 library, 2 material, 2 other)
>   * Potter: 8 vaults (2 money, 1 artifact, 1 furniture, 1 library, 1 armory, 1 material, 1 other)
>   * Blishwick: 4 vaults (1 money, 1 furniture, 1 mixed, 1 material)
>   * Evanson: 3 vaults (1 money, 1 mixed, 1 material)
>   * Fleamont: 3 vaults (1 money, 1 mixed, 1 material)
>   * Personal: 3 vaults (Heir Potter, Heir Black, Willed)
> 
> _Properties:_
> 
>   * Peverell Keep—Sealed
>   * Mortis House—Sealed
>   * Gryffindor Castle—Sealed
>   * ¾ of Godric’s Hollow
>   * Gryffindor’s Portion of Hogwarts 
>     * Chamber of Courage
>     * Griffin’s Tower
>   * Slytherin Keep—Sealed
>   * Basilisk Briar
>   * Slytherin’s Portion of Hogwarts 
>     * Chamber of Secrets
>     * Catacombs
>   * Raven’s Hold—Sealed
>   * Ravenclaw’s Portion of Hogwarts 
>     * Chamber of Knowledge
>     * High Tower
>   * Addams House
>   * Chateau de l’noirceur
>   * Blood House
>   * 4 Lynx Lane
>   * 1 Cemetery Lane
>   * Freeraven Manse
>   * Castle Black
>   * 12 Grimmauld Place
>   * Chateau de le noir famille
>   * черный дом
>   * 0003 Cemetery Lane
>   * House of Life—Blood Sealed
>   * Flamel Manor
>   * Casa de luz
>   * The Pottery
>   * Potter House
>   * Huntsgrave Hall
>   * 15 Godric’s Hollow—Destroyed
>   * மட்பாண்ட
>   * Kensington House
>   * 0006 Dove Square
>   * Blishwick Circle
>   * Evanson Square
> 
> _Overlords & Vassals:_
> 
>   * Eternal and Most Cunning House of Addams 
>     * Most Aged and Honorable House of Munster
>   * Archaic and Most Righteous House of Peverell 
>     * Ancient and Loyal House of Potter
>   * Archaic and Most Brave House of Gryffindor 
>     * The Ancient and Innocent House of Tristall
>   * Most Ancient and Most Cunning House of Slytherin
>   * Most Ancient and Most Intelligent House of Ravenclaw 
>     * The Ancient and Stubborn House of Prince
>   * Most Ancient and noble House of Black 
>     * Aged and Willful House of Malfoy
>   * Ancient and Hardy House of Flamel 
>     * Most Archaic and Honorable Line of Antonine (Overlord)
>     * La fière famille de Beauchêne
>   * Ancient and Loyal House of Potter 
>     * House of Fleamont
>     * Major and Gentle House of Blishwick
>   * Aged and Noble House of Evanson

“That’s…” Haerin swallowed loudly, his throat clicking as he stared at the proof that he had _way_ more than anyone had ever told him. “That’s a lot. And I’ll eventually have to take care of _all _of it?”

“Eventually,” Morticia agreed before assuring him, “but you won’t be alone, darling. You’ll have me and my husband, and your cousins, and—”

“Cousins?” Haerin interrupted with a frown. “What cousins?”

“Oh dear,” Morticia murmured to herself. “This is so much worse than I thought it would be.” She turned her attention to Ironclaw, “Did you—” He handed over the final page, “Ah, excellent. Here, Haerin, this should explain everything to you.” She handed the parchment over to him, settling back in her seat to watch him.

> _Family of Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black_
> 
> **Paternal**
> 
> Oliver Potter (b. 1800, d. 1885) + Juliana Potter nee King (b. 1805, d. 1891) = Graham Potter, Regina Abbott nee Potter (d. 1903), Trina Potter (d. 1910)
> 
> Graham Potter (b. 1820, d. 1900) + Jasmine Potter nee Gamp (b. 1821, d. 1936) = William Potter, Grace Potter*
> 
> William Potter Sr. (b. 1849, d. 1950) + Ivana Potter nee Greengrass (b. 1850, d. 1925) = Jasper Potter, William Potter Jr. (d. 1950)
> 
> Jasper Potter (b. 1865, d. 1955) + Ilyana Potter nee Fleamont (b. 1870, d. 1945) = Henry Potter
> 
> Henry Potter (b. 1899, d. 1962) + Elegance Potter nee Frump** (b. 1897, d. 1969) = Fleamont Potter, Charlus Potter***
> 
> Fleamont Potter (b. 1921, d. 1978) + Euphemia Potter nee Blishwick (b. 1922, d. 1978) = James Potter IV
> 
> James Potter IV (b. 1960, d. 1981) + Lillian Potter nee Evans (b. 1960, d. 1981) = Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black (b. 1980, td. 1992)
> 
> *Michael Potter (b. 1850, d. 1945) + Grace Potter (b. 1851, d. 1982) = Jackson Potter, Willa Graze nee Potter (d. 1925)
> 
> Jackson Potter (b. 1870, d. 1915) + Jessica Potter nee Torres (b. 1872, d. 1985) = Devin Potter, Lisa Frenheart nee Potter (d. 1930)
> 
> Devin Potter (b. 1891, d. 1927) + Alicia Potter nee James (b. 1895, d. 1990) = Mitchell Potter, Olivia Freeman nee Potter (d. 1976), Thane Potter (d. 1983)
> 
> Mitchell Potter (b. 1909, d. 1972) + Kiza Potter nee Yujimura (b. 1908, d. 1991) = Adrien Potter Sr, Tari Nakamori nee Potter, Yuri Nashatori nee Potter
> 
> Adrien Potter Sr (b. 1935) + Winifred Potter nee Marcel (b. 1939) = Abigail Torrington nee Potter, Adrien Potter Jr, Regina LaVoi nee Potter
> 
> Adrien Potter Jr (b. 1951) + Laticia Potter nee Barnes (b. 1952) = Artemis / Apollo Potter (b. 1975), Tabitha Potter (b. 1978), Bernadette Potter (b. 1981), Isaac Potter (b. 1984), Ethan Potter (b. 1987), 2 unborn.
> 
> **Coriander Frump (b. 1870) + Jupiter Frump nee Stromos (b. 1870, d. 1967) = Elegance Potter nee Frump, Dignity Frump
> 
> Dignity Frump (b. 1900) + Carlson Reginald (b. 1897, d. 1946) = Royalty Frump, Barony Frump, Duchy Killinger nee Frump
> 
> Royalty Frump (b. 1913) + Paulina Frump nee Greene (b. 1919) = Morticia Addams nee Frump, Ophelia Frump
> 
> Barony Frump (b. 1913) + Lettuce (b. 1921) = Romaine, Parsley, Cilantro 
> 
> Morticia Addams nee Frump (b. 1953) + Gomez Addams (b. 1950) = Pugsley Addams (b. 1978), Wednesday Addams (b. 1981), Pubert Addams (b. 1991)
> 
> ***Charlus Potter (b. 1928, d. 1978) + Dorea Potter nee Black (b. 1925, d. 1978) = Liam Potter
> 
> Liam Potter (b. 1955) + Kieran Potter nee Nightwalker (b. 1956) = Everett Potter (b. 1978), Nicodemus / Regulus Potter (b. 1980), Alina Potter (b. 1984)
> 
> **Maternal**
> 
> Arcturus Black (b. 1830, d. 1910) + Sophrona Black nee Yaxley (b. 1830, d. 1908) = Sirius Black (d. 1853), Phineas Nigellus Black, Elladora Black (d. 1931), Isla Hitchens nee Black*
> 
> Phineas Nigellus Black (b. 1847, d. 1925) + Ursula Black nee Flint (b. 1850, d. 1920) = Sirius Black II**, Phineas Black***, Cygnus Black, Belvina Burke nee Black****, Arcturus Black II *****
> 
> Cygnus Black (b. 1889, d. 1943) + Violetta Black nee Bulstrode (b. 1890, d. 1945) = Pollux Black*/*, Cassiopeia Black, Marius Black, Dorea Potter nee Black (see above)
> 
> Marius Black (b. 1917, d. 1956) + Pearl Black nee Kensington (b. 1919, d. 1965) = Amaryllis Evans nee Black, Clematis Black (d. 1953), Dahlia Egarth nee Black (d. 1980)
> 
> Amaryllis Evans nee Black (b. 1936, d. 1977) + Tristan Evans (b. 1934, d. 1976) = 1 unmagical Child, Lillian Potter nee Evans
> 
> Lillian Potter nee Evans (b. 1960, d.1981) + James Potter (b. 1960, d. 1981) = Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black (b. 1980, td. 1992)
> 
> *Isla Hitchens nee Black (b. 1852, d. 1901) + Robert Hitchens (b. 1850, d. 1905) = Abigail Hitchens (b. 1870), Johnathon Hitchens (b. 1915), Gretchen Williams nee Hitchens (b. 1920), Paul Hitchens (b. 1924), David Hitchens (b. 1930)
> 
> …
> 
> The Great-Great-Granddaughter of Isla Hitchens nee Black through her daughter Gretchen Williams nee Hitchens, Kylia de Silva (b. 1962) brings Magic back into this Line.
> 
> **Sirius Black II (b. 1877, d. 1952) + Hesper Black nee Gamp (b. 1878, d. 1954) = Arcturus Black III, Lycoris Black, Regulus Black 
> 
> > Arcturus Black III (b. 1901) + Melania Black nee Macmillan (b. 1902) = Lucretia Prewett nee Black, Orion Black
> 
> Lucretia Prewett nee Black (b. 1915, d. 1982) + Ignatius Prewett (b. 1914, d. 1976) = Gideon / Fabian Prewett (b. 1948, d. 1977), Margaret Weasley nee Prewett (b. 1950)
> 
> Margaret Weasley nee Prewett (b. 1950) + Arcturus Weasley (b. 1949) = William Weasley (b. 1970), Charles Weasley (b. 1972), Percival Weasley (b. 1976), Frederik / Georgian Weasley (b. 1978), Ronald Weasley (b. 1980), Ginevra Weasley (b. 1981)
> 
> Orion Black (b. 1929) + Walburga Black (b. 1925, d. 1985) = Sirius Black III, Regulus Black II
> 
> Sirius Black III (b. 1959) Blood Adopted Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black (b. 1980, td. 1991) on August 6th, 1980.
> 
> Regulus Black II (b. 1961) + Severus Snape-Prince (b. 1960) = Lyrae Black (b. 1980), Procyon Black (b. 1987), Rohini Black (b. 1989)
> 
> Regulus Black II (b. 1961) + Lexton James (b. 1955) = Vega Black (b. 1983)
> 
> Regulus Black II (b. 1961) + Graeson Kyle (b. 1956) = Sirius Black IV (b. 1985)
> 
> > Lycoris de Marquis nee Black (b. 1904, d. 1965) + Antonio de Marquis (b. 1900, d. 1937) = Carolina Martinez nee de Marquis, Ernesto de Marquis
> 
> Carolina Martinez nee de Marquis (b. 1930) + Julio Martinez (b. 1930) = Petra Gomez nee Martinez, Deidra Corpland nee Martinez
> 
> Petra Gomez nee Martinez (b. 1955) + Pedro Gomez (b. 1952) = Alejandro Gomez (b. 1977), Gabriella Gomez (b. 1982), Stephanus Gomez (b. 1985), Katrina Gomez (b. 1989)
> 
> Deidra Corpland nee Martinez (b. 1960) + Paxton Corpland (b. 1958) = Paulina Corpland (b. 1983), Oliver Corpland (b. 1987), Yasmina Corpland (b. 1991)
> 
> Ernesto de Marquis (b. 1936) + Mara de Marquis nee Rodriguez (b. 1935) = Diego de Marquis, Julian de Marquis, Isobel Lopez nee de Marquis
> 
> Isobel Lopez nee de Marquis (b. 1965) + Juanita Lopez (b. 1964) = Francina Lopez (b. 1986)
> 
> > Regulus Black (b. 1906, d. 1959) + Juniana Black nee Carrtley (b. 1907, d. 1933)
> 
> ***Phineas Black (b. 1883) + Quinnley Black nee Alexander (b. 1885, d. 1955) = Tempest Black, Adonis Black, Marcellinus Black, Marian Black
> 
> > Tempest Black (b. 1903) + Ulfr Black nee Tigrson (b. 1900) = Valian / Nariana Black
> 
> Valian Black (b. 1920) + Vladimir Dracul (b. 1580) = Armin Black-Dracul
> 
> Nariana Black (b. 1920) + Vladimir Dracul (b. 1580) = Nadia / Nika Amor nee Black-Dracul
> 
> Armin Black-Dracul (b. 1940) + Darkesh Platin (b. 1945) = Katira Noir-Platina (b. 1963)
> 
> Nadia / Nika Amor nee Black-Dracul (b. 1945) + Pierre / Francoise Amor (b. 1943) = Hana Adal nee Amor, Hunter Amor (b. 1970)
> 
> Hana Adal nee Amor (b. 1963) + Viktor Adal (b. 1961) = Maryam Adal (b. 1982)
> 
> > Adonis Black (b. 1906) + Persephone Black nee Jameson (b. 1910) = Juno Carson nee Black, Janus / Ianus Black, Circe Holiday nee Black
> 
> \-- Juno Carson nee Black (b. 1931) + Aodhan Carson (b. 1929) = Oisin Carson, Vita Freedham nee Carson
> 
> Oisin Carson (b. 1958) + Lyza Carson nee Ravin (b. 1955) = Bethany Carson (b. 1979), Ian Carson (b. 1981)
> 
> Vita Freedham nee Carson (b. 1960) + Lexus Freedham (b. 1960) = Kassidi Freedham (b. 1985)
> 
> \-- Janus / Ianus Black (b. 1935) + Devinius Black nee Ulysses (b. 1935) = Diana Varis nee Black / Apollix Black, Mars Black
> 
> Diana Varis nee Black (b. 1950) + Wilhelm Varis (b. 1948) = Halli Varis (b, 1975), Garrison Varis (b. 1977), Theresa Varis (b. 1979)
> 
> \-- Circe Holiday nee Black (b. 1940) + Albertus Holiday (b. 1930) = Kian Holiday
> 
> Kian Holiday (b. 1960) + Queenie Holiday nee Korziac (b. 1960) = Michel Holiday (b. 1980), Tina Holiday (b. 1985), Zella Holiday (b. 1990)
> 
> > Marcellinus Black (b. 1910) + Freya Black nee Eriksdottir (b. 1915) = Tyr Black, Tyche Ellison nee Black
> 
> \-- Tyr Black (b. 1938) + Tracey Black nee Shedpier (b. 1937) = Cordell Black, Viki Black, Piotr Black
> 
> Cordell Black (b. 1960) + Livery Black nee Pale (b. 1965) = Iverness Black (b. 1984), Phoenix Black (b. 1987)
> 
> Viki Black (b. 1963) + Willow Parker (b. 1960) = Justice Black (b. 1989), Rowan Parker (b. 1992)
> 
> Piotr Black (b. 1966) + Ivan Black nee Krum (b. 1965) = Anatoli Black (b. 1983), Anastazia Black (b. 1985), Pia Black (b. 1987)
> 
> \-- Tyche Ellison nee Black (b. 1940) + Corey Ellison (b. 1940) = Tristan Ellison
> 
> Tristan Ellison (b. 1961) + Gier Ellison nee Tsczy (b. 1962) = Daisy Ellison (b. 1987), Torren Ellison (b. 1990)
> 
> > Marian Black (b. 1915) = Jillian Harper nee Black, Alyra Black, Tyris Black
> 
> \-- Jillian Harper nee Black (b. 1936) + Albert Harper (b. 1934, d. 1977) = Regina Clearmont nee Harper, Wyls Harper
> 
> Regina Clearmont nee Harper (b. 1956) + Francin Clearmont (b. 1950) = Onyx Clearmont (b. 1976), Pearl Clearmont (b. 1978)
> 
> Wyls Harper (b. 1959) + Nigel Greene (b. 1958) = Corina Harper-Green (b. 1978), Era Harper-Greene (b. 1982)
> 
> \-- Alyra Black (b. 1938) + Jocelyn Kingfisher (b. 1942) = Henrietta Black, Julietta Kingfisher
> 
> Henrietta Black (b. 1959) + Damien La Roque (b. 1956) = Zara Black (b. 1975), Inira La Roque (b. 1980), Loren La Roque (b. 1985)
> 
> Julietta Kingfisher (b. 1962) + William Paws (b. 1960) = Olivia Kingfisher (b. 1986)
> 
> \-- Tyris Black (b. 1943) + Liam Ki (b. 1945) = Davis Black
> 
> Tyris Black (b. 1943) + Carson Thompson (b. 1940, d. 1987) = William Black
> 
> Tyris Black (b. 1943) + James Black nee Free (b. 1942) = Penelope Black, Lacey Hollander nee Black
> 
> Davis Black (b. 1961) + Gracelynn Black nee Tori (b. 1961) = Lynette Black (b. 1981), Tanner Black (b. 1984), Iris Black (b. 1989)
> 
> William Black (b. 1963) + Killian Black nee O’Royce (b. 1962) = Oisin Black (b. 1991)
> 
> Penelope Black (b. 1966) + Isaac Olivier (b. 1950) = Helena Black (b. 1987)
> 
> Lacey Hollander nee Black (b. 1968) + Evan Hollander (b. 1967) = 1 Unborn.
> 
> **** Arcturus Black II (b. 1884, d. 1959) + Lysandra Black nee Yaxley (b. 1886, d. 1968) = Callidora Longbottom nee Black, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, Charis Crouch nee Black
> 
> > Callidora Longbottom nee Black (b. 1915) + Harfang Longbottom I (b. 1910) = Harfang Longbottom II, Enid Wood nee Longbottom
> 
> Harfang Longbottom II (b. 1933, d. 1970) + Augusta Longbottom nee Sawyer (b. 1933) = Franklin Longbottom
> 
> Franklin Longbottom (b. 1958) + Aílis Longbottom nee Cavanagh (b. 1960) = Neville Longbottom (b. 1980)
> 
> > Cedrella Weasley nee Black (b. 1918) + Septimus Weasley (b. 1916) = Bilius Weasley, Darius Weasley, Arcturus Weasley
> 
> \-- Bilius Weasley (b. 1939, d. 1975) + Amber Weasley nee Brown (b. 1938) = Amethyst Oliver nee Weasley, Leanne Weasley (b. 1968)
> 
> Amethyst Oliver nee Weasley (b. 1962) + Wren Oliver (b. 1960) = Lena Oliver (b. 1985)
> 
> \-- Darius Weasley (b. 1944) + Ellie Weasley nee Thomas (b. 1942) = Adaline Weston nee Weasley, Julian Ramsolde nee Weasley
> 
> Adaline Weston nee Weasley (b. 1961) + Prescott Weston (b. 1959) = Elizabeth Weston (b. 1986), Micah Weston (b. 1989), Nigel Weston (b. 1991)
> 
> Julian Ramsolde nee Weasley (b. 1965) + Alaric Ramsolde (b. 1536) = Wynn Ramsolde (b. 1987)
> 
> \-- Arcturus Weasley (b. 1949) + Margaret Weasley nee Prewett (b. 1950) = William Weasley (b. 1970), Charles Weasley (b. 1972), Percival Weasley (b. 1976), Frederik / Georgian Weasley (b. 1978), Ronald Weasley (b. 1980), Ginevra Weasley (b. 1981)
> 
> > Charis Crouch (b. 1920) + Albertinus Crouch (b. 1916, d. 1980) = Bartemius Crouch Snr., Elvira Yaxley nee Crouch, Morgana Ravensmount nee Crouch
> 
> Bartemius Crouch Snr. (b. 1941) + Elena Crouch nee Periwinkle (b. 1942, d. 1983) = Bartemius Crouch Jnr. (b. 1962)
> 
> ***** Belvina Burke nee Black (b. 1886, d. 1962) + Herbert Burke (b. 1884, d. 1971) = Elliot Burke, Paulina Parkinson nee Burke, Grady Burke, Katherine Carrow nee Burke
> 
> …
> 
> */*Pollux Black (b. 1912) + Irma Black nee Crabbe (b. 1915) = Walburga Black, Alphard Black (d. 1976), Cygnus Black II
> 
> > Walburga Black (b. 1925, d. 1985) + Orion Black (b. 1929) = Sirius Black III, Regulus Black II
> 
> Sirius Black III (b. 1959) Blood Adopted Haerin James Lathyrus Potter-Black (b. 1980, td. 1991) on August 6th, 1980.
> 
> Regulus Black II (b. 1961) + Severus Snape-Prince (b. 1960) = Lyrae Black (b. 1980), Procyon Black (b. 1987), Rohini Black (b. 1989)
> 
> Regulus Black II (b. 1961) + Lexton James (b. 1955) = Vega Black (b. 1983)
> 
> Regulus Black II (b. 1961) + Graeson Kyle (b. 1956) = Sirius Black IV (b. 1985)
> 
> > Cygnus Black II (b. 1938) + Druella Black nee Rosier (b. 1938) = Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black
> 
> Andromeda Tonks nee Black (b. 1953) + Edward Tonks (b. 1953) = Nymphadora Tonks (b. 1973)
> 
> Narcissa Malfoy nee Black (b. 1955) + Lucius Malfoy (b. 1953) = Draconis Malfoy (b. 1980)

“Sirius’ brother Regulus and his kids also live nearby,” Morticia added as Haerin set the parchment in his lap.

Haerin nodded quietly, still turning it over in his head that he had ample amounts of relatives who could have taken him in. “Why was I given to Mum’s family when all of you exist?” He asked after a long moment of thought, turning green eyes on his aunt.

“That’s a long story Haerin,” Morticia admitted, a wry smile spreading on her face. “One that may cause some issues if I told it here at the Bank, so if you can wait until tonight, I will explain as much as I can.”

“What kind of issues? I mean, I can wait, but why can’t we talk here?” Haerin asked, brows furrowing.

“I think, young Master Potter, that your Aunt is worried about potential magical outbursts,” Silverpool told him. She cut him off when he opened his mouth to speak by adding, “And not just from you.”

“Oh,” Haerin murmured, carefully rolling the scroll up.

“Now, do you have any other questions before we move on to checking over your accounts?” Morticia asked him.

“A few,” Haerin admitted.

“Alright, let’s get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com / [Family Tree Link.](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=cjdeeck6p8&f=809431494710738033)  

> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  


**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  

> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  



End file.
